When testing electronic devices, it is often desirable to route a large number of high quality signals between the electronics of a test system and a device under test (DUT). One application where this need may be experienced most is in the test of semiconductor devices, and even more particularly, in the test of plural semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer (e.g., during “wafer sort”).